Always Alone
by Deathspoet
Summary: The war is over, and the people have been rewarded. However, all is not well, because when the God of loyalty betrays their best friend things are not going to go well.


**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS FANFICTION  
FEAT. JASON GRACE AND PERCY JACKSON.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**I hope y'all like this new story since I was writer blocked on my other one. **

**Read and Review, they keep me writin'.**

**ENJOY!**

Percy POV.

There was only one person, besides me, who was considered a leader and knew the stress of being regarded as one. That person was Jason Grace, who is also my best friend. But I was hiding something from him. Something that should never happened. Honestly I don't deserve to be called his best friend. None of us do.

In the final battle in the Second Giant war, Jason and I defeated Gaea together without anyone else's help. We combined our powers together and defeated Gaea, sending her back to sleep. We then turned the rest of the monster army into dust; people said that together we looked just like Demon Gods.

During the award ceremony, the Seven, Thalia, and Nico were made Gods. Jason and I were made Major Gods and granted seats on the Olympian Council. Hades and Hestia were given their seats back, and the peace of the world was restored. Jason became the God of Leadership, Bravery, Misery, Honesty, Perfection, Emotions, Darkness and Chaos. I became the God of Time, Leadership, Loyalty, Heroes, and Tides. Jason's symbol was a golden lion skeleton getting swallowed by a black dragon in swirling black void. My symbol was a Black Jack flying over a golden sea. Finally Zeus said, "Both of you may need some time to adjust to your new powers, but know that you must let that power also adjust to you." Well that made no sense as usual.

Time Skip

One day, I'm walking down the road in Olympus, and I see Jason walk into his palace, and then two minutes later I hear a bunch of yelling, and then Jason walks out. His once sky blue eyes were completely black, pupil and the whites. Blood red tears a streaming down his face. "Oh no, he knows." I thought. His hair changed to black fire. His clothes turned into black Roman general armor. I called to him, and if looks could kill then I would be dead right now. He said, "I hope you and Leo enjoyed Piper as much as I did. The god of loyalty my ass, but thank you for the wake up call. Everyone left me when I was young, and everyone was bound to leave me when I was older. Go fuck yourself Perseus Jackson! Never speak to me, look at me, or even think of me, or it will be the last time you do." and then flashed to Zeus-knows-… no, I don't think Zeus even knows.

Now I freaked out, and I walked into his palace uninvited. I was shocked. Piper and Leo were both naked in Jason's bed. Piper had tears running down her face. Leo had his face in his hands and was shaking his head. I knew what had happened, but I asked the question anyways. "How the hell did he figure out!?" I asked. Piper replied saying, "He was never supposed to know, and now he knows and he broke up with me! He knows that you, Leo, and me had an affair. He knows everything." "Everything?" I asked. "Yes, he even knows that every single god, goddess, and demigod knew about this, even his sister and father, and no one told him." She said. "I can't believe this happened, Jason never deserved this, all he ever did was be nice and caring towards everyone, and we hurt him beyond measure." I said. The other two just remained silent.

Time Skip

Well after that no one saw Jason for 10 years. During those ten years the amount of suicides, wars, and death in general increased ten-fold. Chaos was everywhere. Then he came back and appeared on the summer solstice. He was more muscular, stronger looking, and he radiated power. You could tell he was dangerous. The most noticeable change was a scar from his cheekbone to his eye. He flashed into his throne and remained silent the whole meeting. No one could look him in the eye. I noticed that everyone found the floor to be very interesting that day.

Now some time has passed and I thought things were going to finally to calm down, but no that's impossible right? After Jason came back, he was different, his powers were much more prominent and he was much more violent, unforgiving, and just negative overall. He started to create chaos just for the hell of it. When the Olympian Council would meet he would purposely change peoples emotions to negative ones. He made all the Gods fight. After an hour or two of bickering his enchantments would wear off, and we would figure out what happened. Then he would just laugh and laugh. Not a happy laughter though. It was the laugh of suffering, death, misery, sadness, and insanity. Then he just flashed out. This happened many times a week. It just keeps getting worse and worse. Now he throws wild parties (which Dionysus wants to go to but isn't invited), causes wars (which Ares wants to partake in, but can't for some reason), and causes lots and lots of problems.

Everyday I look at the man I wronged. He was different. He was no longer the Jason I knew. But what I was going to do was necessary. I need to apologize. One day when the Council was coming to an end Zeus asked, "Is there anything that is left to address?" I replied, "Yes Lord Zeus, and I believe it is far overdue." Everyone knew what I was talking about, so I went on. "Jason Grace, I apologize for everything that has happened to you these past eleven years. I caused you pain, sadness and misery. I betrayed you and your trust and I am shit of a person for that. I tried to do what is right, but we all have flaws. All I ask for is your forgiveness." He didn't even bother to look at me. The Jason Grace spoke the first word he has spoken in eleven years. He said, "No." Everyone was shocked. Then Jason said something else that shocked everyone even more. "I no longer wish to be part of Olympus. I resign my position on the council, and renounce any relation what so ever that I may have with any of you. I Jason Grace, God of Leadership, Bravery, Misery, Honesty, Perfection, Emotions, Darkness and Chaos formally tell you that any who seek me will be killed on the spot of their arrival. Then he destroyed his throne in a swift move and walked out.

"What the fuck just happened?" Zeus asked. I said, "I don't know, but we still owe him a thousand apologies, and no we have to figure out how to get Jason back."

**That's All Folks! For now at least….**

**Reviews Please  
Fav Follow**

**Read and Review**

**THANKS FOR READIN THO.**

**Deaths Poet….**


End file.
